When missile warheads, for example, impact upon hard targets, it is not unusual that the force of the impact will cause detonation of the warhead before the missile intelligence has commanded firing of the detonators provided. Even if warhead detonation is not premature, it is also not uncommon that excessive warhead breakup will occur before the detonation is commanded. Such premature detonation and warhead breakup is likely to result in only superficial damage to hard surface targets.
It is the particular object of this invention, therefore, to provide a warhead for a missile or the like which will penetrate a target as far as possible with as little damage to the warhead as possible so that damage to the target will be maximized.
According to the present invention, therefore, the warhead casing has been modified by increasing the case thickness at the forward end of the warhead and interposing a cushion of wax-based inert material, for example, at the forward end of the warhead between the warhead case and the explosive. A preferred material comprises about 65% of a gypsum compound such as Keen's Cement, 33% Castor Wax and 3% rosin.